Soon to be parents
by SapphireShineszx1400
Summary: Who knew Shinigami's could ever reproduce? Renji and Rukia sure didn't, but Renji and Rukia have done the impossible before. In love and newly wedded the couple soon get this unreal news that they are expecting! Can this clueless duo handle the challenges of becoming parents? Can Rukia handle these 9months? What will everyone else think? What's in store for the soon to be parents!
1. Chapter 1 Fruit of your Loins

**Hey guys remember the huge story project I mentioned on Just Friends and on my profile, well here it is...I have been working on it for two years**! Yeesh! I began writing this a little before i started writing Just friends so it's been under construction since 010...I apologize but I wanted to finish Just Friends before I could release this...It's much longer and more even pace than Just friends so it took longer.

Here it is, Rukia is preggers, you will find out how it is possible in later chapters there is no holes in this story, there shouldnt be. I plan on making the whole pregnant story line go at a slow pace...So her pregnancy will not be rushed at all. I will not have a couple chapters on her pregnancy and like a few later write **_9MONTHS_ LATER**.No...I will keep it slow and even. That's probably why it's longer. lol..

UPDATES will not be any faster than my other stories...Since I wrote this two years ago I am very far ahead on what i am posting [similar to my other stories]...l believe I am 10 chapters ahead of what your reading...(It's like a show when episode one is released it's not like they're working on episode 2 the same week, they're working on episode 10 or 11. Post Production. )*Off topic sorry. But don't think me being ahead will make things faster. Theres editing and revision.

DISCLAIMER- I do not own bleach, tite Kubo does.

* * *

It's only been a year since Renji and Rukia tied the knot, Of course going against Byakuya's wishes, but within those 12 months a lot happened. A lot.

"Are you sure you're pregnant!" Renji asked frantically. He can't picture himself as a father. He wasn't even sure if he like children. Spending so many crueling moments with Jinta and Ururu during the whole arrancar era made it much more clear that children really were little monsters. Monsters that should be incarcerated.

"Yes I'm sure," said Rukia rubbing her small baby bump, she couldn't help but smile. The thought of becoming a mother sounded nice, and endearing.

"You sure you didn't just gain some weight?" Renji asked, he was still freaking out. An annoyed Rukia smacked him across the face, leaving a hand-print mark on his cheek. The pain did not

He rubbed his cheeks. "Ow! I was just wondering no need to get so defensive" He said sitting down. Many thoughts attacked his mind, at the thought that Rukia pregnant. _How could this be?_ He thought to himself. Rukia looked at Renji trying to read his expression, wondering if this was good news or bad news; by the way he acted the answer sounded quite obvious.

"Renji?" She muttered. Renji was too caught on his train of thoughts to hear her.

"Renji" She said louder and more firm. Renji looked at her.

"What is it" He asked. He saw her face— fear, grief, sadness and a tint of happiness all wrapped in one on it.

He moved closer to her and wrapped his arm around her. "It's going to be ok Rukia" He reassured her. but, inreality he wasn't sure if it was going to be alright, but for her sake he hope it would. She rested her head on his shoulder. She looked down on her stomach, she softly rubbed it, a faint smile appeared on her lips. She and Renji were going to have a family. A real official family. Her smile widened at the thought.

The word_ family_ to her is a very complex word. She and Renji grew up without families. The only family they had was each other and her other deceased friends. She wouldn't say they weren't family but she never had the typical family. And when she got adopted she had a new family. And she was re-created into a new person. Things changed and she saw herself changing with them. That was also not a typical family. And now she's going to have another family. But this time, it felt like a typical family. It felt like a family that she didn't have to change for. And this time this was out of choice, she chose it with no tears, no regrets. She reminisced as Renji cradled her in his arms.

That night…~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Renji" Rukia whispered.

"What?" Renji moaned still half asleep.

"Can you get me some water" She asked shaking him to wake him up.

"Can't you get it yourself" Renji asked opening one eye.

"Please" She pleaded.

"Fine" He said in a defeated tone. He got up mumbling something to himself, He went and got Rakia's favorite chappy cup and poured some water. He sluggishly walked backed to there room and handed her the water.

"Thanks" Rukia said taking a sip. She grimaced at the taste. "Ewe it tastes weird" She said laying it down near the bed.

"Its water" Renji said flatly.

"I know did you wash the cup?" she asked. Renji stiffened at the question.

"Uhm, it was clean." He replied. "Goodnight" He quickly interjected before Rukia could say anything else.

"Renji" Rukia whispered once more. Renji turned around.

"Renji" Rukia pulled the covers off of him to wake him up.

"What?" He said pulling back the covers. Rukia sat up. She didn't know why but she couldn't sleep. She also couldn't stop thinking about the baby…

"Tomorrow morning we need to go see captain Unohana, maybe she can help and inform us." She said rubbing his back.

"Why?" Renji replied. He turned to face her. The room was too dark to see what sorrowful expression on Rukia's face, but he didn't need to see her face he knew her well enough. He knew she was cloaked in a fabric of anxiety.

"Because I want to give birth to healthy baby."

"You should probably get some sleep." He said softly. Rukia smiled and cuddled next to him. For some reason, being so close to him, having his strong arms around her small body made her feel safe, made her feel loved. She had nothing to worry about when he's around.

The next morning…~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Renji wake up" She pulled the shade letting the sun light pour onto his face. "Wake up you lazy bum" She said pulling the covers off of him.

"Can you put the shades down" said a very tired Renji, He only had close to three hours of sleep all thanks to his wife. Was this the punishment for getting her pregnant.

"Had a good sleep?" Rukia asked giving him a playful punch on the arms.

"No, Thanks to you" Renji teased. Rukia stuck her tongue out at him, Renji returned the gesture.

"I was thinking today, we should go to Rukongai, and buy some baby clothes" Rukia said giving Renji his breakfast.

"You don't even know the sex of the baby yet." He replied.

"Well of course it's a girl" She said smirking"It's a boy" Renji said with a confident smile. "If it's a girl we can call her—"

"Shouldn't wait till he's born to come with a name" Renji cut her off. The two spent the whole morning arguing about the baby's sex.

"See you this afternoon" Rukia said, waving at Renji. He was heading to the Seireitei to fulfill his duties as the Lieutenant.

After Renji's Rukia found it fit to treat her and her baby to a nice warm soothing shower. It wasn't long considering of the long day ahead of her, she still had her own responsibilities and she did not want to use her pregnancy as an excuse to slack off.

"Rukia!" Rangiku gave her friend a suffocating hug.

"Er" Rangiku said analyzing Rukia. "What's with the oversize Kimono" She said releasing Rukia.

"I don't know" Rukia answered remotely. "Well Rukia I was just wondering if we can hold the Woman Association at your house tonight, the place we usually do it is being used for some other meeting". Rangiku asked.

"Except Renji will have to stay out for awhile, he can't be there" She added.

"I don't know" Rukia replied.

"Oh come on Rukia please" Rangiku pleaded.

"Why don't we do it at your house?" Momo softly added.

"No I want to do it at Rukia's house." Rangiku complained. Rukia didn't think holding a meeting in her house was the best thing right now. And if she knew Rangiku, she'd bring cases of sake. And offer her some, and Rukia knew she's eating for two now. And she wasn't ready to let everyone know that she was pregnant. "So?" Rangiku asked. Rukia didn't want to say no because then Rangiku would be suspicious, so there was no way of avoiding it.

"Yes" Rukia answered hesitantly. What was she in for?

* * *

**First impressions always mark true success...So what did you think of the first chapter! **

**Please please Review...tell me what you think...**

**Stay tune for the next Chapter**

**Woman Association meeting and Sake**

**-The girls have their woman meeting at Rukia's house unbeknownest to them Rangiku brings sake...What will Rukia do to avoid such dangerous environment**

**-Ikakku and Izuru's suspicion on Renji's behavoir, will they find out about his expecting**

**-Byakuya calls Renji into his office, worried that he might not about the pregnancy Renji prepares for the worst...but thats not all why he was summoned, Find out Why on the next CHAPTER. **


	2. Chapter 2Woman Association and Sake

**Can you believe it? Two updates in one week. That's rare for me...and probably won't happen again lol i had extra time on my hand and your positive comments on the first chapter... **

**Rangiku+Sake= Crazy...**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own bleach or any of it's contents, Tite Kubo does. **

* * *

Something is going on Renji. I can see it". Izuru said, reading Renji's facial expressions.

"Nothing"

"Yes there something you idiot you walked in here looking like death" Ikakku scorned.

"Can you two leave my office." Renji took the mountain like stacks of paper and put them in front of him.

"Fine then" Izuru got up and grabbed ikkaku by his back and dragged him out Renji's office. There was a note on Renji's desk, on the side of the paper it had a drawing of a bunny, at least that's what Renji thought it was. He knew who it was. He unfolded the paper and read the long note.

_-Dear Renji,I contacted Captain Unohana her schedule is pretty full right now so she couldn't see us right away, so she said she will see us on the tenth at 5pm. Now I know how you're always late, so don't be late. Plus, Rangiku forced me to have the Woman Association Meeting at our house tonight, and she said your not aloud in the house at that time. Rangiku said we will be discussing "top secret information," so you cant be there, so maybe you can go to Ikkaku or Iziru's to pass the time. -Rukia love you. _

Renji couldn't help but feel nervous about their appointment with Captain Unohana, when he thought about it, it made his stomach turn. He put the note in his desk so it didn't accidentally get mixed up with his paperwork. If that happened he would be one of the many victims of senbonzakaru. He did not want the baby to be born without a father.

He tried to turn his focus back to his work, but as if it wasn't hard enough another distraction came.

"Lieutenant Abarai" Came the voice.

"Yes, come in" Renji answered.

The guy came in. "Captain Kuchiki wants to talk to you" The messenger said. Renji stiffened, His palm started to sweat and his muscles tightened up.

"Oh, no?" Renji said quietly to himself. He got up and tried composing himself, but if you think of it, when you know you're about to die you can't really _compose_ yourself, especially when you know how you're going to die. He made his way to the captain's office. Before his fist made it to the door, a calm firm voice told him to come in.

"Here we go," Renji gulped. So many thoughts flew in his mind, thoughts of being mutilated by a billion blades. _Yikes._ He took a deep breath and opened the door.

Byakuya was on his desk doing his work diligently. His office was larger to a grander scale. The window's behind him had dark red velvet drapes that cascaded down in an imperial design. His huge mahogany desk placed in the center of the room. Walls filled with portraits of former head's. Renji noticed Byakuya's grandfather placed in the middle of the room. It was the largest portrait, and it overlooked the whole room. In any case his captain's office evoke such grandiose it made his office look pitiful.

"You wanted to see me sir?" Renji asked trying to hide the fear in his tone. Such feat was impossible.

"Yes," answered Byakuya. He put aside his work, he had a complete system; much more organized than Renji's "stuff it in a pile regime".

Renji sat down facing his captain's desk. Renji couldn't help but fidget with his finger as he waited for Byakuya to speak. He was like a child waiting for his punishment.

"You are aware that you and Rukia went against my wishes" His eyes finally focused on Renji but it was far from warm and friendly.

"Ye-yes sir" Renji answered nervously. If he had the guts he'd have said fearlessly, _It's been year asshole, get over it_. But saying that would not only get him killed by his brother-in-law, but also by his wife. He didn't know which was worst.

"I am willing to forgive that," Byakuya said. If not mistaking Renji could have sworn he saw a warmer side of his brother-in-law, maybe their was warmth in him.

"Thank you sir" Renji got up and bowed showing him the out most respect.

Renji left the office, as he closed the door, he let out a big sigh of relief. _Now is he willing to forgive that she's pregnant? _Renji thought to himself. He decided to go to the Squad 13 barracks and tell the somewhat good news to Rukia. Since the day she married him; It caused a huge rift between her and her brother. And Rukia hated that, she didn't want her brother to be disappointed in her, but her love for Renji overcame her guilt for going against his wishes.

"Rukia!" Renji called out. He saw her sitting on the front step of the captain's office.

He ran to her, "Are you ok Rukia?" He asked.

She nodded. "I'm fine, I'm just a little tired" She took a deep breathe. She knew coming to work would add more pressure to her already swollen feet, but she did not want to become those defenseless women who let her husband do all the work. She never was the kind to depend on others.

"You won't me to take you home?" Renji asked, completely forgetting what he came to tell her.

"No, I haven't finished my work. I've been neglecting them for to long" She got up. A great amount pain appeared on her face.

Renji softly grabbed her arm. " Rukia stop being so stubborn you need your rest" He lifted her up, despite the pregnant weight gain he was still pretty light.

"Put me down! Renji!" Rukia wriggle, but his grip on her was too firm.

"No I'm taking you home." Renji answered calmly. Rukia gave up trying to escape, she was completely wiped.

He put her down lightly when they got to the house. "What am I going to do all day, I can't just sit around" She said.

"You're going to rest." He said placidly.

"No Renji!" she retorted angrily, "I have all this work to do."

"Stop yelling, The whole neighborhood will hear you"

She threw a rock at his head. Renji quickly dodged it. "Calm down"

"NO!"

"YES!" He yelled back. He didn't know much about women during pregnancy, but if this was just a glimpse of crazy and irrational she'd become. They might as well dig up a hole 6foot deep in backyard.

Renji sighed, "If you won't do it for yourself, at least do it for the baby." He added.

She went inside and sat on the couch.

"See that wasn't so bad". Rukia shot him a glare.

"I know what will cheer you up". He sat next to her. He gently pulled her next to him.

"What?" she asked leaning her head on his strong chest.

"Your brother" Renji felt Rukia's body flinch under his embrace. "He called me in today, and said he completely forgave us for getting married defying his wishes." Renji said.

Rukia sat up. "You're lying!" She said shocked. A wide smile formed on her face. "So he's not mad at me anymore." Rukia gave Renji a huge hug.

"Thanks for fixing it Renji". Renji looked at her confused

"I did nothing." Rukia smiled up at him, she didn't care if he had absolutely nothing to do with her brother's forgiveness, she thanked him mostly for being so gracious through out the whole feud.

"I know, but thanks anyways."

After thanking him, she couldn't fight the incessant fatigue she had been fighting all day, within a few minutes Rukia was out like a candle.

A light smile appeared on Renji's face when he heard her soft snoring. He gently pulled a blanket and covered her small body with it, then gently and carefully moved his body from underneath her and replacing his absence with her favorite chappy pillow. before he left her to her slumber he placed a soft kiss on her pale soft cheeks.

"Rest well Rukia" He said softly to her. He went in the kitchen and prepared some warm milk with a tiny bit of sugar in it so she could drink when she woke up.

" Momo" Rangiku called. "Where's the sake" She said looking in Momo's cabinet. The quirky blond opened and slammed every single cabinet in her friends house.

"I don't have any" Momo answered from the other room.

"Unbelievable, no sake" Rangiku took a cup and treated herself to water.

Rukia stirred in her sleep."No, No, no. Please my baby!" Rukia screamed, still asleep.

"Rukia, wake up." Renji shook her until her purple large eyes fluttered opened in a panic. Her eyes widely opened tears clung at the corner of her eyes, the slightest provocation guaranteed the droplets of salty fluid to stream down to her flush cheeks.

"Renji" she said in a tremble. Renji wrapped his arm around her. "It was just a dream Rukia" He reassured her. She could no longer hold back the tears. "What was your dream about" Renji asked, gently rubbing her back.

She wiped the tears from her cheek. "I had a dream that our baby was—"she paused. The tears came down so fast she couldn't find the voice to speak. She took a deep breath "Why aren't you at the squad 6 barracks" She said faintly, her tears slowed down.

"I couldn't leave you here by yourself" Renji answered.

"Brother will—."

"I don't care" He interjected. Rukia exhaled a shaky breath. The dream—nightmare was probably the most disturbing thing she had to witness. She didn't want to tell Renji, but, knowing Renji, he'd break it out of her.

"Yooohoo!" a familiar voice came through the door. The couple's eyes traveled to the door. It was then Rukia remembered the little get together she agreed to—against her will.

"Oh no the girls are here"

"You rest, ill go get it". Renji got up and opened the door; seven girls stood outside. Of course Rangiku was holding the many cases of sake.

"Renji, your not suppose to be here" Rangiku said letting herself in.

"And why is that?" Rangiku put the cases of Sake on the kitchen counter.

"Because it's a Woman meeting"

"But this is my—"

"JUST GO!" Rangiku snapped. Renji flinched at her uncharacteristic tone of voice. He didn't think he had a place to argue, so he grabbed Zabimaru and headed out. "Bye Rukia"

"Bye" She waved.

"Oh Rukia," Rangiku said shocked "Your eyes are puffy and red."

"I just woke up" Rukia answered.

"Ok! Guys lets begin this" Youchiro butted in.

"Well, The Woman Association is low on money" Nanao said handing everyone a paper."So I encourage you guys donate money, or find ways to raise money". She added.

"That's boring" Yachiro said, reading the paper. "I say we just sell candy." she added, crumpling up the paper, throwing it at Nanao.

"But we'd need money to buy the candy" Nanao said a little peeved picking up the crumpled paper .

"Forget about this who wants SAKE?!" Rangiku got up and took cups for everyone.

"I can drink that" Yachiro added. "I'm to young."

"Oh yeah" Rangiku put away one cup. She walked and handed everyone a cup.

"Uh I think I'll have water instead" Rukia got up and went to the counter. To her surprise she saw milk on the counter, she dipped on finger on it and tasted it. It was sweet. A light smile appeared on her face. She knew Renji must've prepared it for her while she was asleep. She took the cup and brought it the living room.

"Rukia!" A drunken Rangiku called out. Usually it took a bit longer to get her completely inebriated, but then again Rukia had only left the room for thirty seconds. How many shots of sake can one have in thirty seconds?

The smell of the sake polluting the air, made Rukia feel nauseous.

"What?" She said, pinching her nose. Nanao sat in the corner of the room with a frustrated expression; she was the only one who came to actually have the meeting. …

"You idiot, you let a bunch of woman kick you out your own house?" Ikkaku said, letting Renji in.

"I didn't get kicked out, they're just holding a meeting." Renji replied simply.

"Was Rangiku there?"

"Yes"

"Then it's not a meeting, its going to be a house of drunken woman" Ikkaku said, in total disgust

"She's knocked out" Momo said poking a snoring Rangiku

"Finally now we can start the meeting." Nanao said, she got up and made her way to Rukia's counter which served as an impromptu podium.

"Oh look at the time, I should probably go home now," said a fleeting momo.

Nanao shook her head. "Why did I bother coming here?" she grabbed the dozing Rangiku and left, Nemu followed right after

."That wasn't so bad" Rukia said to herself. She survived it and they didn't even ask a single question. She looked around, noticing bottle of sake scattered around in the house. Her head drooped down in exasperation. This is what you get for inviting an alcoholic to your house. She opened all the windows in effort of cleaning the sake polluted air. She then made her way to bed, and changed out of her Kimono into her comfy velvet chappy pajamas that Renji bought her, and she slipped into the covers;

"I should probably head home now" Renji said heading towards the door. Ikkaku was already on his couch snoring.

Renji left, the seireitei was murky, the moon wasn't shinning like it always did. He decided to use Kido to light his way. He was never good at Kido.

When he got home the house smelt of Sake, something inside of him pulled away at his guts. He hoped Rukia knew well enough not to drink, considering she was pregnant with their unborn baby and all. He noticed it was also quiet. Putting away Zabimaru, he went into his study to do some, paper works he wasn't as found of the paper work part of his job and since his boss was unfortunately his brother-in-law he had to at least try, for the sake of Rukia. It was about midnight, Renji partially finished his work. He changed out of his shinigami uniform and into the pajamas Rukia had bought for him all to his Chagrin. The sun dipped its gilded rays unto Rukia's face; she was facing her husband her soft complexion calm and relaxed. Her eyes fluttered open to notice Renji not beside her, Which was actually strange considering he had a hard time waking up early.

"Renji" She called out. Her throat a little hoarse from morning grogginess. "I'm in the kitchen" Renji called back. She pulled the covers off of her. She looked down at her midsection and noticed the bump, now becoming apparent. She couldn't hide it too long, people would start to notice, and when she said people she was more worried about her brother.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter**

**Please continue to review! let me know what you think...I won't know till you review. lol**

**Stay tune for the next chapter**

** Chapter 3 - The secrets revealed**

**-Renji finally confesses his and Rukia's secret to Ikkaku, in telling him the entire story Renji realizes the reason how such pregnancy could be even possible. Kisuke Urahara...*** (Finally you guys find out how Rukia's _impossible_ pregnancy was even possible in the first place...)**

**-Rukia rationalize the idea of telling Rangiku, but the idea of revealing such secret to someone who likes to gossip is absurd. **

**-Renji and Rukia face Byakuya will they have the guts to tell him their expecting...things end up wrong when Renji looses his cool. **

**Thank you so much for the reviews on chapter one I'm glad you guys liked it.**


	3. Chapter 3 Secrets Revealed

**Hey here is the latest installment of the Soon to be Parent story. I really hope you enjoy and I apologize for the late updates.**

**Control that temper RENJI!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the contents, Tite does...**

* * *

He was not fond of Renji marrying Rukia to start with and the chasm between her brother grew when she she did.

"Please tell me _your_ not cooking" She appeared behind him, her arms around him in warm embrace.

"No. I made you cereal though" Renji pointed to the round table. Rukia wrinkled her nose at bowl of cereal.

"Renji, that milk is expired." She said, annoyance tugging at each word.

"Well it expires today" He knew arguing with her would only land him in the hammock outside

"Aren't you late for work?" She inquired.

"Aren't you?" He asked immediately after. There was a pause of silence between the two.

"No, I go later. I'm not a lieutenant." She said. Renji looked up at the round clock his eyes widen incredulously at the time. Luckily he had already been dressed. Before Rukia could land a kiss goodbye, he bolted out the door with Zabimaru.

Upon entering the squad headquarters Renji bumped into Ikkaku.

"Hey" Ikkaku jumped in front of Renji who seemed too much in a rush to talk.

"What?" Renji said, he stopped and turned to his bald friend. "Make it fast I'm late for work." He added.

"When aren't you ever," Ikkaku scorned. "What's wrong? You seem a bit off. You and _Rukia_ having any troubles?"

Renji didn't want to lie, he felt no need to, Ikkaku was capable of keeping a secret, but even so, how well could he keep it?

"Rukia, Is er expecting," Renji said, in a hush voice. Ikkaku faced distorted into absolute confusion.

"Expecting what. A card, a gift?" His voice a little too loud for Renji's sake, so Renji pulled him aside, and gestured him to keep his voice down.

"She's expecting a baby" Renji thought Ikkaku would heel over and die, but he didn't. He did the opposite. He bellowed out a boisterous laugh.

"Soul reapers reproducing. How is that even possible?" Ikkaku said out loud. Renji clamped his hands over Ikkaku's mouth angrily.

"You dumb ass Shut up!" He said. Ikkaku pushed him away and his laugh died out, his face now a bit serious and concerned.

"How did this happen?" He asked. He was still holding in another laugh.

" I don't know. It was after our honey moon back on the world of the living, Kisuke as a gift gave us his special gigais, And…" Renji's voice faltered at his realization. The stupid store owner/ former shinigami had given him some really _accurate_ gigais that had everything, especially the components needed to conceive a child.

"Oh" Ikkaku said, he now realized it too. "Well. I guess congratulations are in order. But from the way your rushing to work, Are you informing Captain Kuchiki?" God no. That was the last thing Renji wanted to do but to his dismay, that should be the first thing he does. But as a procrastinator he'd probably bring it up on the delivery day. _Oh hey yeah I forgot to mention Rukia's pregnant_. The very idea brought chills to Renji's back.

Rukia made it to work a bit exhausted. Her ankles ached it's as if an elephant stepped on them a few times. Her back ached as well. She met Rangiku, who seemed remarkably sobered up, considering she was so drunk she had forgotten her own name last night. "Rukia" Rangiku said, she held a few paper work; which she should have probably been doing at that moment. "Hey Rangiku" Rukia said, she heaved in a sigh trying to suppress the pain she was now feeling. "Are you feeling alright?"

"No. I—" Maybe telling Rangiku, who was the queen of gossip herself was not such a good idea. And she was still thinking of ways to bring the news up to her older brother, who wasn't happy with her to start with. She assumed she'd assign that job to Renji. But knowing him, he was probably having the same struggle. Sort of awkward to think, telling your boss you impregnated their sister. If that could be remotely possible to explain considering the fact they are dead. Ironic, and a bit awkward.

"I'm fine" Rukia said, She forced a smile out to make it seem more believable.

"Oh, hmm. Well theirs some sort of practice out their. Combat for your squad you better run" Rangiku said, she waved and finally went off to do her job. Or to just tally with someone in a way to avoid her task. Rukia decided to skip her combat and go see what Renji was up to. Knowing him pretty well, he was probably in his office.

Renji stood outside of Byakuya's office door, he didn't know whether to start of as. "Hey Captain. I find it hard to explain. I got Rukia pregnant." No, that sounded to informal and a bit straight to the point. Maybe if he said. "Hey RUKIA AND I ARE EXPECTING" He said flailing his arms up to exude excitement and joy. But no, it would be awkward if he was the only one of the two excited.

"And what are you and my sister, expecting?" Renji froze at the cold voice he heard from behind him. He had not planned for this turn of events, he had thought he was in his office. He turned and faced him, trying to look as ill-mannered as possible. Byakuya stood stoically, his expression impassive. Renji cleared his throat.

"Well uhm" Renji began. Suddenly his mind went blank. To Renji's relief before he said anything that would had him shredded into nothing Rukia came.

"Hey" She said. She froze noticing her brother. Awkwardly enough he looked at her midsection and narrowed his eyes. Rukia noticed that and shot Renji a look, asking him through the look if he mention it yet, Renji shook his head.

"Expecting what" Byakuya repeated, there was a bit of annoyance in his tone now.

"Uh" Both Renji and Rukia said in unison.

"A baby" Rukia blurted out soon after. Renji inched back creating a distant between him and the Zangpakto that could potentially shred his ass.

"I see" Was all Byakuya said, his expression blank as usual. He made no attempt to kill anyone—yet.

"I suppose you two have some explaining to do. Considering that you two are dead. Producing an heir is far from realistic, and to add the lesser performance of a particular individual makes the idea almost laughable..." He shot renji a taunting glare. Taking the insult to heart, Renji's brows furrowed into a deep scowl.

"WHATS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN!?" Renji exclaimed. Rukia shot him a warning glare.

"_drop it"_ She muttered beneath her breath. But of course he was now blinded by rage.

"If you think I'll take that insult, even from you. Captain then your mistaken" Renji said, his words didn't seem to phase Byakuya... His impassiveness only multiplied Renji's rage.."SO I ASSUME YOU WERE A EXPERT IN THE BE—"

"—WELL moving on" Rukia quickly interjected before Renji finished his rant, that probably would have gotten him fired. Or killed. She took him by the arms and all against his will pulled him away. She dragged him back to his own office, she closed and locked behind them, with a huff of exasperation she melted into the door, she shot him a glacial glare.

"Have you lost your mind?" Her voice was quiet at first, she tried keeping her cool but it honestly was hard to keep her cool when married to him, it was no argument she loved him dearly, but he had a way to just get under skin in ways no others knew of.

"Didn't you hear him back there" Renji retaliated. He walked to his desk and sat the heel of his wrist propping his head. She sense he was really upset by the insult so rather adding more to it she took another route and comforted instead of scolding him.

"As you and _I_ know you are great performer in and out the bedroom" He narrowed his eyes trying to decrypt any sarcasm in her tone. She walked up to him, even sitting down, the difference of their height was still visible. She framed his face with her small delicate hands, her thumb slowly perusing along the tattoos she said.

"Very great" Her eyelids droop and she slowly closed the distant between them with a light kiss, she could feel his smile upon her lips and she mirrored his gesture and smiled as well.

"Thanks" He said, pulling away.

"Now, tell me, why were you going to tell brother without consulting me" Her tone veered a different direction now, sounding more upset . Renji let out a sigh. _Great way of ruining a perfect moment_. He thought to himself.

"Because, I have learned through experiences your brother hates being the last to know stuff." It was true, some experiences being their wedding night where he unfortunately learned of the news through Rangiku, and that alone is a slap to the face. Receiving information from someone who made it her business to know others business.

On the morn of their Wedding, the two decided to make it a private event. Only a few people came, some from squad thirteen and six and Ichigo Orihime Uryu and Chad. During the ceremonies Rukia was crying; feeling guilty her brother didn't know of this since they've went against his wishes. But things turned worse when Rangiku with a group of people tagging along to attend the party uninvited of course. Rukia in a white gown that had hugged her petite frame, the train in contrast to her height her veil covering her beauty walked the isle. Ichigo had surprisingly offered to walk her off, after thanking Ichigo and saying I do to Renji, she turned to see her brother standing in the back with a grim expression watching everything. Rukia winced at the memory.

"Yeah." She said, her eyes lost in thoughts she spent the afternoon watching him work. He looked very intent in his works, which was very strange to see, his eyes knit in concentration as he read the paper work and diligently put them in a stack. She sent a mere reach from him, she reached her hand and touch his hand that wasn't working. He looked up at her, a bit confuse at her actions. A smile crept on her lips at his surprised expression.

"How much more?" She said, in a pretentious complaining impatient tone. He smiled back at her.

"You bored?" She nodded slowly. "Well I have finished yesterdays work, then I have to start today's."

"Yesterdays? How much do you procrastinate?"

"A lot" He said, returning his focus back to his work. There was another long pause of silence. The sun slowly meeting with the horizon, the light that the sun provided was still able to sneak past the leaves of the trees. The branches of the large cherry blossom filtering shadows in his office. A yawn accidentally escaped Rukia's mouth.

Without looking up from his paper work he said. " I think you should head home without me." She was ready to protest but exhaustion pulled fiercely at her eyes.

"Fine, when will you be home?" She began finding it impossible to get up she used the chair to help her up. What would happen when she was the size of a ball. Oh gosh, the thought alone prone her to grimace.

"A little passed my daily arrival…" He answered, his eyes still glued to the paper work in front of him.

"Why don't you bring some home and do the rest at the study?" She proposed. His face finally left his work now meeting hers.

"Because you'd distract me" A small smile crept on his lips. She smiled back. That statement somehow removed some of the disappointment she felt.

* * *

**Did you guys think Byakuya had the right to insult Renji's "performance" **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**STAY TUNE FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER...**

** Chapter 3 Baby dreams**

**-Rukia falls asleep, in her slumber she has an amazing lucid dream of her and Renji's baby but her dream soon becomes a nightmare when their baby is in danger. This could be some foreshadowing! Read closely**

**-It's not all glum in this chapter, Renji and Rukia argue on possible baby names...I want to hear what names you guys think they'll name their baby**

**-It's Renji's day off, and he thinks it's his day to relax but, his view of relaxation is far different from Rukias. Find out what she has planned for him... **


End file.
